


The Children of The Stars

by mycrowninrotation



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, IT 2017 - Freeform, IT 2019, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Original Character(s), References to Drugs, Sex, Shameless Smut, new relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycrowninrotation/pseuds/mycrowninrotation
Summary: Stan isn't just some uptight boy. Ben isn't a fat nerd. Richie isn't just a Trashmouth. Eddie isn't just an asthmatic germaphobe. Mike isn't just the outcast. Bev isn't the slut everyone claims she is. Bill isn't the weak boy who let his brother die. Carter isn't the life support of Bill. Isa isn't the damaged half orphan. Lincoln isn't just a lonely high schooler. Francis isn't just a 'ginger queer'. Flo isn't just the side girl. Idella isn't just a gang girl. Cal isn't a druggie.Summer of '89.Derry, Maine.There is so much more to the teenage life of the Losers' Club than the clown.





	1. Uncertainty

It’s weird. How often you met someone and they become the biggest part of your life so easily. Maybe it’s because the universe decided for it to happen, maybe it’s because you were at the right place at the right time. No one ever knows right?

There was always the uncertainty of love in Derry. You never knew whether it was love or just the drugged and drunk illusion that the mind created to comfort the recipient. The uncomfortable reality would be swallowed up whole in the process, until there was nothing left but that beautiful love. Or, maybe the beautiful illusion. 

***

Classes were dismissed at exactly 12 on the last day of school, June 2nd 1989. Stanley Uris was reading a book in English class, while everyone else was on the edges of their seats counting down the seconds, while Stan leaned back in his seat. He was wearing a white button-down shirt and khaki shorts. His hair was a wild mess that made him seem so much more done with school than was really true. Francis and Ben were just a few desks behind him, just as bored as the next two. 

One classroom over, Isa Wynne and Carter Denbrough sat side by side. Isa was chewing gum as the projector played a movie, her pen circling doodles in Carter’s notebook. Carter on the other hand was staring out of the window, the back of her pen in her mouth, her hand tapping the table rapidly. The rest of the boys were in their collective chemistry class, talking rapidly with each other and throwing around lab supplies. Richie laughed in the corner with Cal, as Bill blew into plastic gloves and threw them at Eddie, who shrieked and screamed back. Classes were dismissed. Ben ran out of his class. Stan walked past the lockers. Ana Cecilia ran out to find Bowers. Isa walked out of the bathroom and towards the exit. Carter picked up her bag and walked out of class, so ready to be out of that hell hole. Isa followed her, before waving goodbye to her and sprinting down the hall to her brother, Lincoln. The tall beautiful boy of the older grade, who everyone had a crush on. Richie and Eddie stumbled down the stairs of the science building and bumped into Stan, who walked from English. 

“Stan the man!” Richie grinned excitedly as he walked close to Stan. Eddie caught up and spotted Ben coming out of his class and waved. Ben smiled and waved back at his friend, throwing an arm over his shoulder. Eddie laughed as Cal caught up with them and smiled. 

“Stop it.” Stan giggled as he bumped Richie with a shoulder. Richie’s eyes sparkled and he stumbled out of the school. Somehow, without any needed words, the group made their way into a diner. The bright neon lights and license plates hung off the walls as they all plopped down into a huge booth. Casual chatter broke out between the friend group as Lincoln approached the table.

Eddie looked around the room, before spotting a girl rollerskating. He'd never seen girls like her. She skated smoothly through the bar, smiling wide as music played distantly in her headphones. Her brown silvery eyes glided over the diner as she skated past the tables to Flo and Francis, sitting on a table a few feet away. Eddie gulped and sat back at a table, his eyes trailed on the back of Isa. 

Stan sat up, his hand gently brushing Richie's in the process. A meaningless gesture, if nothing was there. But of course, because of fate, there was something there. Richie looked up at Stan, freezing slightly over the gentle contact of the hand. Stan moved his curls out of his way and glanced at Richie, before taking some food from his plate. 

Meaningless? No. Nothing was ever meaningless between the childhood best friends. Ever since they met on the first day of school in the very first year, they were inseparable for more reasons than just platonic friendship and love. From the very beginning. There was something there. Always. But maybe it was just a matter of time before they were able to understand that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> \- Chapters are going to be short  
\- Cast for all the characters on the @clownfexrs instagram page  
\- All the ships are original and mine.
> 
> Updates will be posted every Sunday!


	2. Serendipity

People often look for things that they don’t need. Sometimes that crashes them into the ground and sometimes it rises them up into the sky.

Meanwhile, when one finds something on the way, they never were able to understand their end goal after they found that.

Which is exactly what happened to Eddie Kaspbrak on the 2nd of July, 1989.

Just as the night strted to fall on Derry, Eddie was wandering alone on the streets. Families were dining together, celebrating the start of summer, while Eddie’s mom was at yet another bingo night. Eddie never wanted to stay home. He always had the need to run free. And now that he had that opportunity, he wandered the streets alone, thinking about the only thing he could possibly be thinking of.

**Isa Wynne.**

God, since that girl entered his life a few hours earlier, she’s all that filled his thoughts.

_Eddie stood up from the booth, carefully climbing over the others and walking towards the bathroom. As he walked, he fidgeted with his hands, gently whispering to himself to calm him down._

_Just as he was about to let loose and forget about his anxiety, he felt a rough bump on his body, sending him straight to the ground. He gasped as his body hit the floor, looking up, only to see what gave him the anxiety in the first place._

_Isa, her hands on either side of his head, her legs tangled with his and almost entirely of of breath, staring down at him. Eddie felt dizzy. Almost as if he were in a trance. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…_ His mind raced as he looked up to see her over him._

_“Sorry, I’m so sorry.” She sat up and held her hand out. His mind went numb. His hand slowly reached out to hers and she pulled him up. The close proximity of the entire situation made Eddie sweat._  
_ “I-It’s okay.” he sputtered out, turning bright red from the heat._  
_ Isa giggled as she noticed his blush and awkwardness. She stood up on her skates and helped him up. With the skates, she was about 2 inches taller than him, but Eddie knew that he was taller than her immediately._  
_ “Hey, bub?” she asked as Eddie regained the surface of consciousness. He blushed madly at the nickname._  
_ “Y-Yeah?” he looked up._  
_ “I’m Isa.” she said. “Wynne.”_  
_ “Eddie.” he replied slowly. “Kaspbrak.”_  
_ Isa looked him over, her flirtacious gaze meeting his eyes. Her light pink-bubblegum-coloured shirt and baby blue jean shorts made Eddie’s head spin. The innocence and the purity of the whole act were stealing Eddie’s focus._  
_ “Wanna go catch a movie tomorrow?” she asked her hand still in his. He stared at their fingers, before looking at Isa._  
_ “Uh.” he thought._

_Giving up his plans with his friends, which would probably involve him getting teased?_

_OR_

_Going out with a very beautiful breathtaking girl?_

_“Yes.” he said quickly. Isa chuckled and scribbled her phone number on the back of his hand._  
_ “I’m on 46 Witchham Street.” she replied and smiled._

Smile. That damn smile that made him weak in the knees.

He walked down the empty street, suddenly taking a turn directly to Witchham. 15… 20… 30… 40… The houses flowed through like an endless repeating pattern. Eddie’s gaze turned down onto the edge of the street.

Suddenly he halted on the street.

46 Witchham Street.

Eddie’s breath ended as he saw the bungalow. A small, thin house, with the most beautiful front yard. It couldn’t cost more than a small apartment in the city. Eddie stopped and watched the wind rustled through the leaves of the trees and flora around the building. He placed a hand on the fence and looked closer into the yard. The lights in the house were off, so Eddie took it as a sign to leave.

Just as his feet turned and got ready to go, he suddenly heard the gentle scratches of nearby roller skates on the ground. His heartbeat quickened and he jumped off the sidewalk onto the road.

Just as he started to slowly walk forward, a cloud of knee buckling perfume swished past him and a note of laughter rang in the background.


	3. Gumusservi

No one in Derry believed in love at first sight. No one ever thought that you could just meet someone and immediately fall in love with them. That was the true impossible. There was always the trust of relationship development, not immediate love. 

Because, we all know that love at first sight only happens never.

Right?

***

After everyone had gone from the diner, Ben and Carter stayed behind, reading their books. Every once in a while, they would catch each other’s long stares, resulting in pink blushing covering their cheeks. The soft touches of their feet together and the gentle jazz music in the background that created almost a soft dream for them.

“Excuse me.” Linc’s voice broke their soft haze. Carter cleared her throat and looked up at Lincoln. Ben blushed slightly deeper and looked down at his book, shoving into his backpack. “The diner is closing in 10 minutes.” he said and smiled at them. Carter apologized quickly ad turned back to Ben, packing her book in her bag quickly. The two stood up and quickly rushed out of the diner. 

Ben gently held the door open while Carter ran through. She smiled up at Ben, his eyes sparkling with joy as he walked behind her slightly, watching Carter’s dark blue shorts and red shirt faded into her silhouette.

He walked next to her, watching her softly, again creating the soft haze. Carter’s joy radiated through her as she yawned softly. 

“Tired?” he asked, gently placing a hand on her back. Carter’s surprise came upon her, but she leaned into the comforting touch. 

“Yeah.” she said softly. He gently moved his thumb up and down her back, soothing her further into her created little world. She giggled softly. “Can I crash at your place?” she asked. Ben’s heartbeat increased and he almost let out a whimper. 

“Sure.” he nodded. 

They walked for another half a mile, and Ben started to get drowsy with sleep also. His hand on her back was also his support slightly as he walked along the path between the trees of the thick forest surrounding Derry. They turned onto a lit road, walking for another few minutes before the house came into view. 

It was a big log house on the edge of a lake. He opened the door and let her into the living room, which was antiquely decorated with beautiful art works. Carter looked around in awe as she watched the room. 

“Woah.” she let out, taking her shoes off. Ben chuckled behind her. 

“My dad had military credit.” he said softly, also taking his shoes off. 

“Benny, this is crazy.” she said walking to the large leather couch in front of his fireplace. Ben blushed rapidly and walked after her. 

“Let’s get you to bed.” he said softly and Carter walked close to him as he walked into his bedroom. 

Ben walked in and Carter immediately fell onto his bed. The comfort or the gentle care that was unspoken between them radiated off of both of them. Carter’s gentle tiredness and fragility in that moment, the vulnerability of the situation, the blush and soft giggling coming off of Ben. The whole situation was intimate and private, without words spoken to break the haze. Ben chuckled and grabbed her ankle pulling her off, making her squeal loudly. 

“LET ME SLEEP!” she squirmed as he pulled her up by the waist. Ben laughed with her and handed her a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Carter let out an “oooh” and a giggle, grabbing the clothes from Ben and waltzing into his bathroom, leaving the door slightly unlocked. Ben meanwhile pulled his shirt and shorts off. He looked towards the door, before catching a glimpse of topless Carter, quickly pulling his clothes on. 

Ben covered his face with his hands and breathed in.  _ Control. Control, come on, Benny.  _ Even the nickname was enough to get him flustered. Ben’s thoughts raced. 

_ Carter, Carter, Carter, Carter, Carter… _

Carter walked out of the bathroom and lied down next to him. “Benny.” she said softly and he turned to look at her. 

“Yeah?” he mumbled softly.

“Can we get under the covers?” 

Ben mentally slapped himself. He nodded quickly and got under the covers, lifting the blanket for Carter to climb in. Carter giggled and slid in next to him, watching as Ben’s face relaxed. He watched her for a while, staring straight into her eyes. Carter didn’t have the heart to break his stare, as his eyes gently fluttered closed and he fell asleep next to her. 

Moonlight shined through the open windows and lit up the room, as well as the water of the lake. 

Carter watched him for a while after. She hummed a melody to a song, barely making a sound as Ben smiled softly in his sleep. For a moment, she wanted to hug him close to her. Bring his head to rest on her chest and her hands to weave themselves into his hair. She wanted to breathe in the smell of old books and light cologne. She wanted the soft comfort of being around him, the intimate loving touch.

She could have done everything for that. But her self restraint didn’t let her. So instead, she leaned forward, brushing her hand on his, before cupping his cheek and pressing a soft kiss to his nose. 

It was so soft and gentle that anyone could have missed it, even if they were asleep.

And Ben would regret missing it.


	4. Selcouth Events

Eddie froze as the cloud of perfume and baby blue and bubblegum pink clothing skated past him, a distant note of laughter coming from her lips. He wasn’t ready for her happiness to radiate ever so beautifully as she rode past him. 

“Hey, Eds!” she giggled as she turned her back to him and did a quick turn before skating back to where he was standing.

Eddie’s throat went dry. She laughed softly at him again. “Hi, Is.” he hoarsely let out. Isa laughed and bit her lip softly.

She looked at her watch, before catching eyes with Eddie. “Weird how we keep running into each other, huh?” she smiled softly, now only a foot away from Eddie. He chuckled softly, his gaze trailing up and down her figure. Her thighs were halfway exposed to his sights, her arms were out, and her pastel clothing was driving him crazy. 

“Yeah. Weird.” he nodded, nervous to even speak.  
Isa looked at the sky. “You wanna sleep over? It’s getting pretty late.” she nodded.  
Eddie weighed down his options. Either sleep over at his crush’s house upon her request or go home and watch TV alone?   
“Yeah.” he nodded. Isa smiled and held out her hand. Her heart raced as his hand slowly reached hers. She turned her body, flashing her hips to him and she almost felt his fingers squeeze her hand harder. 

Isa opened the gate to her house, riding in and taking off her skates and walking into the kitchen. 

Eddie eagerly followed, looking at the pictures on the wall. There was a large frame of a family, a military man, his wife, two young children, a boy and a girl. The bottom of the frame was written in beautiful golden calligraphy: ‘General Norman Wynne, with his wife, Teresa and their two children, Lincoln and Isa’. Eddie almost gasped. 

General Wynne, the pride of Derry was the father of the girl he had a crush on. He nodded to himself, trying to calm himself down and walked towards the kitchen, where he found Isa, sipping water on the counter.

“Hey.” he said softly.  
“Hi.” she replied, slightly nervous. “Did you see my dad on the wall?”  
“Your father is General Wynne. Like the US army, General Wynne.” Eddie gulped.  
Isa chuckled. “Yeah, but he’s a big soft man on the inside.” she said, both trying to be comforting to Eddie and herself.   
Eddie looked straight at her. “Yeah, but still. Your dad is the pride of our god forsaken town.” Isa nodded, her smile starting to shift into a frown.   
“What’s wrong?” Eddie frowned and stepped closer to her. “Is, what is it?”  
Isa turned towards him. “The pride of this godforsaken town should be my mother. She opened a new hospital, she saved hundreds of people and when she died only 5 people came to the memorial service.”  
Eddie thought for a moment. Isa looked at his frown, sighing softly. “Your mom is Teresa Atwater?” he questioned, both shocked and subconsciously proud of his crush’s heritage.  
“Yeah.” she mumbled softly, a few tears running down her cheek. Eddie’s eyes widened.

He mumbled soft encouragement to her as she continued to cry softly. He stopped all his thoughts and lost his self restraint. He walked up to her, between her legs and hugged her, arms around her waist. Isa wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder as he kept whispering. 

“Is.” he said softly. Isa glanced up at him. “You’re so pretty, when you cry.” he mumbled, as he pressed his forehead to hers. Isa exhaled softly.   
“What about when I’m not crying?” she chuckled, wiping her face.  
Eddie watched her as she turned paler. He took his hand and placed it gently on the side of her neck. “Fuck, Isa, when you’re not crying you’re the most breathtaking girl around.”   
Isa smiled softly. “That came out of nowhere, Eds.”   
“I like you,” he mumbled. “I like you a lot.”  
“So do something about it.” 

Eddie leaned closer to her, his hand tightening on her waist and his lips gently brushing hers, before he kissed her deeply. 

The kiss was a first for Eddie and he tried to focus on the movement of Isa’s lips, hoping that he was not a bad kisser. Isa, on the other hand, nervously moved her hand to his shoulder, hoping that he was just as nervous as she was. The fire inside his veins fueled him to kiss her faster and harder moving his hands to her thighs, which encouraged Isa to weave her hands through his somewhat straightened hair. 

“How’s that for a first kiss, huh?” she asked as his lips moved down her neck.   
“We’re not done.” he replied smugly. Isa squealed as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs.


	5. Atelophobia

It's easier for someone to hate than to love. Love comes at a price.

It was always that way for Richie. He may seem like a weirdo, or even a loner. He always swore under and over his breath. He always smoked stolen cigarettes outside the school with Beverly "The Slut" Marsh. But he, unlike most people, was in love. Hopelessly, foolishly in love with Stanley Uris, his best friend. Nights after nights he dreamed about being in his arms. For Stan to hold him close and never let go. All those nights, when Stan _chose_ to hang out with Isa and Ben over him. All those nights, when Bird Boy wanted to leave Rich behind. Because deep inside, somewhere where the hand of the boy he loved could reach, he was crumbling down with fear of never getting over Stan.

He was always hiding his feelings never know how "BirdBoy" felt.

Even though, without Richie knowing, Stan had always fallen asleep crying, broken and hurt, because Stan had never felt the love he wanted from Richie. Stan was always scared of imperfection. That he wouldn't be perfect in every single way. That his inner faults would eat him alive and he would no longer feel the love from his friends. But what scared him most, was losing Richie and his love to imperfection. Sure, they fought like children and called each other names and always picked on each other, but the second Stan lost Richie, there will be no more perfection to reach.

***

Stan sat alone in the booth of a restaurant, carefully reading the neat pages of _Pride and Prejudice_, his hands barely shaking as he flipped the pages. He mumbled out every couple of phrases that he found extra beautiful, remembering them perfectly in his mind. Just as he was about to stand up and walk away from the restaurant, his eyes lifted to see Richie. He stood over him, his goofy grin and sparkling eyes under his glasses. 

"Hi, Bird Boy!" Richie laughed softly, causing Stan to smile. Richie tried not to show his excitement as he saw Stan's smile. _God, that smile could melt icebergs. _Richie almost laughed at the bad comparison, before looking towards him. "Guess what?" 

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Don't know, tell me!" he smiled excitedly and Richie's poor heart almost melted. 

"I got us tickets for Star Trek V!" Richie squealed pointing the tickets to his face. Stan raised and eyebrow, before looking up and smiling wide.

"Oh my god!" Stan smiled wide. "But I'm paying for all our food, and then you're sleeping over!" Stan nodded. 

Richie nodded excitedly and they jumped up and ran towards the exit, already looking at the seats of the theater, though they couldn't tell much from the numbers displayed. 

Even though they were happy right now, it would come at a price. 


	6. Strikhedonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a smut chapter, so if you’re uncomfortable with such content, do not read

There's always been pleasure in not giving a fuck about life. Or really really caring about something, but then being able to say _Fuck it! _and do something completely different. Because that carefree attitude gave the best experiences. And who knew that one of those experiences was going to lead Isa to the love of her life?

***

"We're not done yet." Eddie smirked and Isa squealed as he ran upstairs. She giggled, as he smiled and stopped in the house. "WAIT! Where's your room?" he laughed as Isa turned her head around, her hair hitting his face while she looked around her house. 

"Over there!" she pointed to a door and he laughed, running forward and kissing her meanwhile. Isa nibbled on his lip as he walked into her room and gently placed her on her bed. Suddenly, their gazes met and the unspoken question flew between their open lips, shining eyes and messy hair. 

"Are you- are you a virgin?" Isa asked softly as Eddie studied her eyes. He took his bottom lip between his teeth, nervous to answer. 

"Yes." he finally breathed out. Isa's eyes at first remained emotionless, no reaction evident in them. Then a twinkle of joy and understanding surged up. 

"Me too." she nodded. Eddie's eyes softened and he stared straight at her. "What?" she chuckled. 

Eddie didn't reply. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle, beautiful kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs tangled with his as he propped himself above her, his hands weaving into her hair. The touches between them, the passion and the fire in the pit of their stomachs, the gentle admiration and soft affection radiating out of their open mouthed kisses was what really mattered that night. Eddie brought her closer as he placed a hand on her waist, trailing his fingers up to her chest and back down to her thighs. Isa's hands trailed up to his shirt, tugging on his shirt as his movements became more rushed, fueled with desire and lust.

His lips detached themselves from Isa's and moved towards her neck, kissing and nipping it on it. She whimpered as his hands moved down to her thighs, pulling his shirt off, hers following. The night started to set on Derry as Isa kissed Eddie's shoulder. He in return wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her closer by the thighs. Isa moaned softly as his hips moved softly against hers, in long and gentle strokes. Isa gasped as the fire in her loins overtook the functions of her mind. She moved her hips in time with his, pulling her own shirt off, and unclipping her bra. Eddie's eyes widened and he leaned down, gently sucking on her chest. Isa moaned out in pleasure, before urging Eddie to take off his pants. He pulled them down, both only in their underwear. 

Isa sat up, staring at Eddie. Eddie sat in front of her. "Do you have condoms?" he asked, his hands on her thighs as her hands played with his shoulders. She looked around and stood up, walking towards the bathroom.

Eddie sat back waiting. As Isa walked back, she straddled his hips and he moaned out softly as he felt his hips touching her.

"These are my brother's." she said as she kissed his cheek. Eddie nodded and sat up. 

"At the same time?" he asked, his hands tucking themselves into the band on her underwear. She giggled and nodded.

They both scrambled off the bed, standing in front of each other. 

3...

2...

1...

Isa and Eddie pulled their underwear down at the same time. Isa's eyes trailed down his body, slowly and steadily taking in his figure. Eddie was not the most well endowed, he was not the smallest either, his proportions perfectly matched his body and composition. Isa licked her lips as he watched him. 

Meanwhile, Eddie's gaze stayed still on Isa. Perfectly clean, beautiful, toned and slim body. She was so beautiful, such a soft, yet strong body. He was the first to say that mental _fuck it! _and walking forward, gently kissing her again. Isa's hands wrapped around his waist, just as he threw her back onto her bed. She yelped as he climbed on top of her, kissing her thighs, stomach, chest and neck. Isa gently grabbed the condom and ripped it open. 

"Let me." she said softly. Eddie moaned out at the softness of her tone, her soft gaze and her innocence. She pulled his hips closer to her and he almost groaned out, biting his bottom lip. She gently rolled the condom on. 

Eddie quickly discarded of the wrapper and climbed on top of her. Isa covered him up with the blanket and braced herself as she felt his head close to her center. Eddie groaned at the warmth, his lips sucking on her neck. 

"Can I?" he asked, kissing the side of her face. She nodded softly, taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together. 

"Yeah."

Eddie carefully entered her, biting his lip to restrain a desperate moan. He was enveloped by warmth and pleasure, his insides roared and white hot flames shot out from behind his eyelids. 

Isa was experiencing deep pressure from the inside. She felt herself clench around him, gasping as he shifted slightly. Eddie moaned out, softly taring at her and kissing her forehead. Isa shook her head at him, her head throwing back in a moan as he moved his hips away from her. 

"Eddie, _fuck_, faster!" she moaned and Eddie's veins set on fire, pleasure fueling him from inside out and he started to move. Eddie's free hand clawed at Isa's left hip and her hand stayed in his hair, tugging at the amazing sensation. Isa thirst her hips up to meet Eddie's exasperated thrusts, his hips moving rapidly and furiously. She cried out as he hit a new spot deep inside her, a single tear of pleasure leaving her eyes. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.." she chanted to herself as Eddie bit his lip at the hair tug and the slight edge of pain. 

"Fuck, Is, I'm gonna- fuck," Eddie moaned, blushing and squirming, his chest red from the movement and from how deeply turned on he was. Isa nodded quickly, before she felt the knot releasing from her stomach. She felt like falling off a cliff and getting hit by a wave, which caused her whole body to spasms as she cried out, nails digging into Eddie’s back. 

Eddie on the other hand, kept his pace, before he twitched and groaned, his muscles bottoming out and him releasing inside the condom. He breathed rapidly, before looking at Isa, who was still in her afterglow, relaxing on the bed as her first orgasm slowly left her veins. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, pulling himself out of her and taking the condom off. Isa barely noticed what was happening, much less him standing up and walking to get a warm wet towel. He walked up to her and gently pressed it into her bruised thighs. 

Isa moaned softly, her hands reaching out to Eddie, but her eyes remained closed. He smiled softly, and after finishing gave her another towel. She reached out and cleaned his neck, chest and stomach, inner thighs and back as she gently kissed his bruises lips. 

The comforting kiss was needed by both, as they gently moved to a cuddling position. Isa yawned softly as Eddie looked outside. The midnight sky was showing off the moon, and before he knew it, Isa was asleep in his arms, her hand laced with his as she gently breathed. Eddie felt as though he could watch her for hours, before he realized he had been holding his breath. 

Before his tiredness took him over, he placed a gentle kiss on Isa’s temple, tightening his grip around her and resting his head behind her. 

_I_ _found her._


	7. Lacuna

Every heart has a hole in the beginning of their life. Then along comes a person who somehow ends the struggle of a lonely heart. 

***

Eddie's eyes to an empty room. The smell of sex had disappeared into the slightly open window, a summer breeze giving the room a chill. Eddie sat up, rubbing his head. His back ached and his arms were swollen. A pair of panties hung from the bedpost, Eddie's clothes thrown all over the room. Eddie's mind kept replaying the events of last night, the deep groans coming from his throat, the high pitched whimpers from Isa. He smiled and chuckled to himself, as he sat up and pulled on his underwear. 

Suddenly he heard a giggle from downstairs. He smiled and walked downstairs, before spotting Isa cooking on the stove downstairs. His heart jumped slightly, filling with happiness and warmness. Before he even knew what he was doing, he walked forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. She gasped slightly, turning her head and breathing him in. 

"Good morning..." she said softly, kissing the side of his head. He turned his head and kissed her neck gently, his hand trailing down her stomach. "Eddie." she breathily moaned as she pushed her butt into his crotch. 

He kissed up to her ear. "Don't tease me." he replied. 

Isa gasped slightly, shifting against the counter. "Eat first." she replied softly. Eddie inhaled her scent, gently breathing out. He grabbed a plate and stayed in front of her as he leaned on the counter. She only wore a thin, almost see through shirt and black panties. Isa observed the curls and the body of the boy in front of her. 

"Eds." she said softly. 

"Yeah?" he asked. 

"What are we?" she asked back, her eyes catching his.

"I don't wanna be just a hookup. I meant it when I said I liked you." he said, taking some food off the plate, slowly chewing it. 

Isa bit her lip softly. "So, you wanna date?" she asked, laughing softly. 

Eddie nodded, before putting down his plate onto the counter and walking up to her, kissing her softly. Isa giggled as he hoisted her onto the counter. 

"Eddie." she laughed as he kissed down her neck. "We have to watch a movie, with Carter and Ben, and Stan and..." she trailed off as he sucked on her collarbone. "Eds." she moaned breathily. 

"Fine." he said and got her down from the counter. Isa grinned.

***

Ben woke up as he felt Carters hand in his. His eyes widened as he saw his thumb on the back of her hand, with Carter sleeping on his shoulder. He felt such love radiating form his chest, even though he didn't have her. 

He gently moved her from his chest and sat up as he pulled on his shirt and shorts. Carter slowly moved to the other side of Ben, her hands reaching out for him. He smiled before climbing on top of her and tickling her sides.

"CARTS!" He yelled and she squealed, squirming in laughter and pushing him off. He laughed with her, pinning her hands on top of the pillows next to her head. 

"BEN!" She yelled back and Ben smiled at her, before suddenly the warm pink haze came back as they stared at each other. Ben's eyes caught a smile change in Carter's.

To this day neither of them can answer who leaned forward or even who initiated the kiss. 

But it happened. Ben's lips moved softly against hers, his hands letting go of hers and her fingers lacing together with his. As he pulled away both of them were red. His eyes widened and Carter giggled slightly. 

"Morning." he offered a smile and Carter laughed at him.

"You're adorable." she grinned up at him. 

The soft haze came back, but it would never feel the same. 


	8. Trek

Richie danced as the music coming from his walkman blasted in his headphones. 

** _You put the boom boom into my heart (hoo, hoo)_ **  
** _You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts_ **  
** _Jitterbug into my brain (yeah, yeah)_ **  
** _Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same_**

Richie started to move his feet as he slid down the uncarpeted floor of his room. He swished his hips to the side, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose, as he moved around his room, shirtless only wearing one sock. He smiled and subconsciously found himself to be singing along to the words, each line of the song bringing his memories back to Stan.

** _But something's bugging you (ha-ha, ha-ha)_ **  
** _Something ain't right (ha-ha, ha-ha)_ **  
** _My best friend told me what you did last night (ha-ha, ha-ha)_ **  
** _Left me sleepin' in my bed (ha-ha, ha-ha)_ **  
** _I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead (ha-ha)_**

Richie's memories trailed to Eddie nudging him and pointing to a dancing Stan during one of their various sleepovers. 

_As always, Stan had flawlessly hopped up and down to the upbeat song as the beat dropped and his hips and hands were in sync as he danced beautifully. Richie's throat was dry as he lived every detail of the hottest boy he had ever seen. _

** _Wake me up before you go-go_ **  
** _Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo_**

Richie's movements perfectly mimicked Stan's as he held a walkman in one of his hands. 

_Stan pulled Richie out of his seat his feet moving as their hands linked. "Don't leave me hanging..." Stan hummed along as his hips moved dangerously close to Richie's. Richie tried to reenact what he did, struggling not to think about the effect Stan had on him. _

_ **Wake me up before you go-go** _  
_ **I don't want to miss it when you hit that high** _  
_ **Wake me up before you go-go** _  
_ **'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo**_

_Stan pulled Richie close to him, his arms going onto his shoulders and his hips moving in sync with Richie's. _

Richie almost felt how their thighs rested against each other, how his hands cupped his neck and how much he wanted Stan to kiss him that night. 

  
_ **Wake me up before you go-go** _  
_ **Take me dancing tonight** _  
_ **I wanna hit that high**_

_At this point, Stan was basically grinding with Richie as he sang along to George Michael's voice. _ _"I wanna hit that hiiiiiiiiigh!" Stan hit the high note perfectly that made Richie almost drool as he got a view of Stan's neck, jaw and shoulder. _

Richie tried to stand still as the idea of Stan singing entered his mind. Richie's throat became dry again and he moved his feet again. 

_ **Cuddle up, baby, move in tight** _  
_ **We'll go dancing tomorrow night** _  
_ **It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed** _  
_ **They can dance, we'll stay home instead**_

_As the song slowed down, Stan pressed his forehead to Richie' softly mumbling as he mimicked exactly what the song talked about. He cuddled up to Richie, his hands hugging him tight. He swished his hips as the voice sang about dancing, pushing Richie onto the the bed as 'warm in bed' was sung. As the song sped up again, Stan jumped off, leaving Richie completely breathless. _

Richie breathed as the song ended, looking down, and noticing himself getting hard from the simple memory. He sighed and pulled on his shorts and flannel, before walking into the bathroom and locking the door.


	9. Mellifluous

Stan woke up that morning, his hair a mess and his sleep completely disturbed by the unending memory of Richie's smile embedded into his memory. The black hair, flopping on his forehead, his glasses, the left lens slightly scratched, his gently crooked smile and those huge magnified brown eyes. Stan almost shed a tear thinking about the beauty of Richie. The skinny silhouette, black t-shirt and flannel pulled messily on it. The unintentionally ripped jeans, colorful socks and shoes. White and pinkish skin, randomly planted birthmarks, freckles and scars on the skin like a painting canvas.

His damn trash mouth. Stan rolled over in his bed thinking about it. _Fuck. _He stood up and walked into the bathroom, standing under the gentle warm stream of water.

***

Stan rode his bike down to the theater. He saw Ben and Carter approach, standing closer than usual, which he brushed off the second Richie came into view. "Heya, Stanny." He smiled, his smile wide. Stan restrained himself from biting down on his bottom lip. 

"Hey, Rich." he smiled warmly. Suddenly, a car roared down the road and Lincoln was in the front seat, looking at Stan and Richie.

"You ordered an Isa or an Eddie? Or both?" he asked as Eddie and Isa got out of the backseat of the car. 

Stan laughed as he watched a flustered Isa get out of the car and immediately run up to Carter. Eddie stood next to Ben as Lincoln winked at the and drove down the road towards the center of the town. 

***

The movie was playing already as the teens walked in. Richie immediately pulled Stan to the balcony, hoping to finally being able to kiss him, or at least admit how he feels about him. Stan blushed brightly and followed as Richie climbed into a seat and sat crooked. 

Eddie plopped down in a seat and placed his open hand on the armrest. He looked towards Isa, who noticed the hand. Instead of holding his hand, she climbed over him, sitting in his lap and draping her legs over the armrest. In this position, if Eddie stood up, he would be able to pick her up bridal style. Isa giggled as their hands laced together and she rested her head on his shoulder, while he kissed her head and breathed her in. 

"You still smell like my shirts." he said softly. 

"Sorry, Eds." she whispered as she kissed his ear. The sensitivity of his body post-sex was overwhelming and he shuddered. Isa smiled as she shifted her hips slightly and feel him stiffen. 

Carter sat next to Ben, her hands sweaty. _I kissed him this __morning. _Her thoughts were exploding with the constant fear that he did not want to be kissed. She blushed from embarrassment and felt herself about to stop breathing as Ben turned to her slightly, paying more attention to her than the actual movie.

Ben's thoughts were racing. _I kissed her this morning._ He could have sworn she was happy but now with the image of her right next to him, anxious and stressed, he was wondering if it was okay to ask her. 

"Carts?" he mumbled.

"Yeah?" she looked up, relaxing softly as she felt his eyes on her. 

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." he said softly. Carter almost gasped at the softness of both the delivery of his statement and the message itself.

"No, Benny, you could-" 

BOOM. 

Eddie looked up at the ceiling and Isa towards the screen.

Stan sat up as his eyes searched the seats next to him. 

Richie grabbed Stan's hand as he felt fear surge from within.

Ben gasped softly and pulled Carter close and before she could react. 

** _BOOM._ **

**_"HELLO, LOVEBIRDS!" _**A clown's face appeared on the screen and his smile uncomfortably stretched over his face.


	10. Ethereal

Francis never really saw himself as perfect. Or what typical perfection was to others. He was a redhead, "No Soul" as he was constantly called by others. He wore colorful clothing, and glasses with fun frames, unlike everyone else who chose to wear bland and lifeless options. He liked to read and play with his cat, he loved his sister and he loved the outside world. He could sit outside for hours, looking at the waves of the Kennebunkport beach, or at the stars from his home in Derry.

"Ginger Queer" was the only thing he was known by.

***

Francis found himself on a walk again, that sunny day. He had a book in his hand, his other tucked into the pocket of his painted jeans. He stared up at the sky as he breathed in the air. He was on his way out of town, suddenly finding himself next to a field of cows and sheep. He smiled to himself as he watched them, leaning on the wooden bars. A lamb ran up to the fence as he kneeled and pouted to himself as he reached his hand out with some grass in it. The lamb took it, sniffing his hands after eating it. 

Francis stood up to walk further, before suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. Francis flinched and jumped around to see a walking corpse. His limbs were swinging and dislocated, the leftover skin being the only thing keeping them together. Francis nearly gagged as he started to run back. A sharpened shovel flew through the air, falling in front of Francis, tripping him and sending him to the floor. 

"Fuck!" he screamed, as his knees and elbows scraped themselves on the pavement. The leper marched forward, his hand reaching for Francis's throat as the poor boy under him screamed. 

Screams of terror flew through the open window of Mike's house. Mike grabbed a crowbar and ran outside, as his heart started to clench from fear and nervousness. He ran forward as he saw a leper grasping at the throat of a boy. Mike ran forward, adrenaline rushing through his veins. One swing of a crowbar, and the leper was sent flying back, and just as he his the road, he was gone. 

Francis gasped as he scrambled back towards Mike. "Fuck, fuck fuck!" he yelled as he tried to get the blood off his hands and his clothes. Mike kneeled next to him swiftly. 

"Shh, it's okay," he said as he grabbed Francis's shoulder. 

Francis looked up at Mike and as their gazes met, something clicked inside them both. Mike's breath ended as he studied the bright red curls, the dark chocolate eyes and the toned silhouette of the scared boy in front of him.

Francis was frozen as he studied the strong arms and stained shirt of the farm boy in front of him. His grip of his shoulder tightened and Francis felt something curl deep inside his stomach. He fought the urge to drool as he met the dark eyes of the boy in front of him. His breathing calmed and slowed as he looked at Mike. 

"Thank you." he said softly, as Mike's hand softened and slid down to his upper arm. Francis tried to hide his shiver. 

"No problem." Mike replied as he felt Francis shiver. "I'm Mike." 

"Francis." he said as his throat started to dry. 

Mike could feel the shock and fear coming from Francis. He kneeled in front of him and hooked his arms under Francis's. He hoisted him up to his feet and in that moment, all of Francis's illusions of control over the situation disappeared. 

Mike was so strong. Lifting Francis for him was as easy as lifting a shovel. Francis's thoughts raced as he stood back on his feet. 

"You're strong." Francis blushed as he watched Mike flexed arms and abdomen. 

Mike chuckled. "Yeah, I guess." he laughed. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked and Francis nodded softly. 

"I'd love to." he smiled. Mike smiled and walked towards his house as Francis swooned over him.


End file.
